


Down Time

by kungfunurse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Other, Porn With Plot, just a little plot though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kungfunurse/pseuds/kungfunurse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in the lion stays in the lion. Shiro needs some down time, and the lion thinks he's too stubborn for his own good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you all get a kick out of it too. For those new to fandom, I just wanted to reiterate our three rules. #1, Don't like, Don't read. #2, My kink may not be your kink. #3, Ship and let ship. Enjoy and thanks for reading!
> 
> *Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron or its characters, and make no money from this story.

*_*_*

Shiro groaned and dropped his head back to rest on his command chair. Here, in the privacy of the Black Lion, he could let his guard down and show a little of how tired he was.

Over the comms, he could hear his team groaning and complaining too. It had been a tough couple of days while they fought to clear this planet of the Galra cruisers that circled it. Apparently the Galra liked fresh produce as much as humans did, and were stripping this planet of its food, rather than take the time and trouble to grow their own hydroponics. 

The grateful Morigans had offered to throw a feast in Voltron’s honor, but the team politely declined. They’d have enough trouble feeding themselves in the coming winter without wasting any on the team.

But the team had been running without rest for days now, and it was really taking its toll. 

He cleared his throat and switched on his comm. It was too much work to lift his head up, so he just spoke to the ceiling. “Good work team. Everyone hit the showers.”

“Already there,” Lance replied.

“Yes sir,” Keith answered. 

“Why can’t we have our lions closer to our rooms?” Hunk asked for the dozenth time. “Or maybe our rooms closer to our lions? Who thought putting them so far away was a good idea?”

“That would be whoever made the castle, Hunk,” Pidge replied. 

They all sounded so tired. The banter was there, but the spark had gone out of their words.

“We’re off for the next two days, guys. Do whatever you need to do. Catch up on sleep, whatever. We’ve earned it.”

“But, Shiro,” Keith protested. “What if Zarkon attacks somewhere else?”

Shiro pulled his helmet off and let it drop to the floor. “We can’t be everywhere. We have to accept that we’ve got limits too. As of now we we’re off duty for the next 48 hours unless the castle itself is under attack. Got it?”

“Got it!!” came a chorus of voices.

Shiro sighed and closed his comm. He stripped off his gloves, then slowly tried to wrestle out of his armor. 

“I suppose this would be easier if I was standing up,” he muttered, weakly wrestling with his breast plate.

A deep, humming vibration shivered through the soles of his feet and up through his spine. Shiro smiled. 

“Yes, well, you don’t understand because you don’t have a body. Not like we do.”

Another subsonic rumble. Shiro finally squirmed enough to get his breastplate over his head, and dropped it on the floor next to his helmet.

“Hmmm. Not the same, I’m afraid.” Shiro unbuckled the thigh guards, then lifted up his hips and tried to shimmy them off. “When you’re damaged or low on energy,” he grunted, “it’s relatively easy to repair you.”

The lion responded, sending another shiver up Shiro’s spine.

“Yes, alright. I admit you’re a complex, self-aware organism that just happens to have a mechanical body.” Shiro sighed and gave up on his shin guards and boots. It was just too much effort. “You still don’t get tired like we do.”

Shiro felt an inquisitive hum in the back of his mind. “What? Oh that’s… don’t worry about that.” He blushed and rubbed the palm of his hand down his thigh. “That’s just something that happens to animals sometimes.”

The Black Lion rumbled again, which sent another shiver through Shiro, and he blushed harder. It definitely had a sense of humor. It was sly, and you’d miss if it you didn’t pay attention. But ever since being called by the lion, Shiro had been living with it humming in his mind, so he was starting to understand his partner.

“Look, maybe you haven’t had a human Paladin before, but I’m guessing you have at least a passing acquaintance with, erm, warm-bodied needs. This is like eating, or sleeping; just something that we do sometimes. Hey, you’ve seen your Paladins with kids - you know how this works. And by the way, that humming? Not helping.”

For no discernable reason, the lion began a quiet, almost purring sensation that thrummed in Shiro’s body and made his groin feel hot and heavy. He covered his face with a hand, glad that the rest of the team was nowhere nearby. The lion was definitely doing this on purpose.

Another inquisitive poke in his mind, and Shiro imagined a wide-eyed sort of sincerity about it. “I’m on to you now,” he warned, struggling weakly to his feet. “And no, thank you. I don’t care how many previous Paladins you’ve had. I don’t need pointers on what to do with it.” He stretched and collapsed back into the chair. “Honestly, I’m too wiped out to take care of it anyway.”

The lion’s tone shifted, from amused teasing to something more somber. “No, hey, buddy. It’s ok. We’ve all been running hard, lately. I am taking care of myself. I promise.”

Disbelief trickled in the back of his mind, and with it an undertone of worry. “I can’t believe you’re making me feel guilty for not… look. I don’t believe I’m even suggesting this, but if I do this, will it convince you that I’m not neglecting myself? You’ll feel better?”

An immediate, pleased hum shivered through him, making his dick perk up and his balls vibrate. Shiro bit back a groan, and reach down to adjust himself.

“Fine. But what happens in the lion stays in the lion. Got it? I don’t need you gossiping to the rest of our team, here.”

His demands were met with absolute, dripping sincerity, and Shiro realized he’d been neatly maneuvered. But god, how long had it been since he’d done something just for himself? They’d been fighting the Galra, tooth and nail, almost since they’d found the lions. Before that he’d barely been on Earth for a few hours, most of that recovering from sedation. And then they’d all hopped in the Blue Lion and blasted off into space, whereupon he’d immediately inherited his team. And he loved his team, with all his heart, but there was no denying they needed a fair amount of attention. Before that he was a slave with the Galra, and even before that he’d been under constant surveillance to prep for the Kerberos mission. 

Come to think of it, he was having a hard time remembering the last time he’d even done this. 

A smug, pleased purr wrapped itself like fur around him, and Shiro gave in to the inevitable. 

He pressed his right hand over his half-hard groin, then winced a little in pain. Oh bloody hell. He’d always been a righty. But his cybernetic hand, while delicate enough to do most things, really wasn’t made for this sort of work. 

This is going to be weird, he thought. The lion rumbled encouragement, and the complete surrealism of the moment just made him laugh. Right, like jerking off with his left was the strangest thing he’d done this week.

He unfastened his flight suit over his groin and pulled himself free. Despite his false start, just the thought of getting to come was making his dick plump up. He gently ran the fingertips of his left hand along the shaft and hissed at the sensation. God, that was good. A little awkwardly, he wrapped his hand around it and started pumping. He felt like he was a kid again, just figuring out how this all worked. He slid his hand up over the head, collecting the drops of moisture there, and the thrill sent a jolt of pleasure through his gut.

He dropped his head back against the chair. His lips were parted, and he was already panting a little in the quiet air. Thoughts of women he’d dated floated in his mind; Sherry with her large, pert breasts and clever eyes, Min with her long black hair that slid enticingly down her bare back. He licked his palm, then started fucking his wet hand in earnest.

A picture formed in his mind, of an alien woman he’d never met, and hands reaching from his perspective to touch her. Confused, he was about to stop when he was positively swamped with remembered arousal. 

This wasn’t his memory, he realized. The lion was trying to help. He took a breath to say something, to stop it, when the scene flickered to two women, licking and caressing each other. He felt a phantom mouth latch onto his breast, and a warm, hot rush of pleasure gush from between his legs. 

His breath escaped in a groan and his hips snapped hard and fast up into his hand. This felt so good, oh lord this felt amazing. 

Without thinking about it, he cradled his balls with his right hand, and felt the barest breath of warmth from the cybernetics. _Can’t lose control!_ he thought wildly. But the hint of danger curled like a storm in his gut and drove him on even harder. Fuck, he wanted to come. He _needed_ to come. The lion was purring and vibrating in rising and falling waves. His ass in the chair was getting the best massage ever, and his balls and asshole were throbbing and buzzing with pleasure. Shiro bit his lip, driven past caution. It was coming, oh god he was almost there. 

Then his hips bucked and Shiro cried out, shuddering and spasming apart. Breathless, he slowly relaxed in the command chair. His thighs were shaking from the effort, and his flight suit was wet with sweat and come. He felt boneless, high as a kite off the endorphins and so warm and relaxed that he could barely pull his thoughts together. What a rush.

Shiro lay in the command chair, reveling in the afterglow. He wondered if he had enough stamina to get up and actually make it to his room. Quietly, tenderly, the lion made its presence known in the back of his mind.

“No, I’m not mad,” he murmured. “A little warning next time, though…” he trailed off, not ready to admit that he was already sort of looking forward to a “next time”. He started to doze, and then the lion spoke again. Shiro’s eyes snapped wide open.

“No,” he said decisively. “I don’t need to know what Keith and Lance get up to in the showers when they’re together. Tell their lions to stop eavesdropping. I really don’t… I mean, they’re using condoms, right?” A pause. “You don’t know what safe sex is, do you.” He sighed. “Now I _am_ going to have to talk to them.” Another pause, this one longer. Shiro’s eyes started to drift shut again. “This is all your fault you know,” he mumbled, finally drifting off to sleep in the chair. 

The Black Lion hummed in satisfaction. Its Paladin was safe and healthy, and only a little too stubborn for his own good. The Paladin’s armor was scattered around him, leaving him quietly vulnerable. The lion adjusted the internal temperature to keep him warm, and focused its sensors out into the night. It would stand watch while its partner slept.


End file.
